


Promise

by HoneyBeat



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBeat/pseuds/HoneyBeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun lives next door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

It was 3:30PM the bus was a bit late today. I sat on the bus stop playing with my rubix cube until I felt someone sit beside me. I glanced at the stranger from the corner of my eye. He had bleached hair, and dark brown eyes. _He's watching me._

"You're quite good at that." He said slightly smiling.

"It's nothing really. I just do it." I said. Finally, someone acknowledging my skills in this thing.

The bus finally came. I felt really uncomfortable with this guy. He kept on watching my every move like he's observing me. I quickly went to the very back to sit by the window seat. I looked outside the window. What am I looking for?

"Are you looking for me?" I got startled by his voice.

"N-no." I said.

"Im Oh Sehun, and you're Luhan." He said. How'd you know my name?

"How'd you know my name?!"

"Your ID. You look cute when you're angry."

"Im not angry." I said blushing furiously.

God. This guy's going to get on my nerves. After hours sitting beside him I finally arrived at my stop. I quickly went down and walked to my house. My house was just a street beside the bus stop. Then I felt his presence behind me. He's following me now.

"Why are you following me?" I asked as I turned around.

"Im not. I live there." He pointed at the house right beside mine. Sehun lives next door.

++++ 

It's been a month since I met Sehun. He drives me crazy. He always has a way to make me blush, its annoying. Since he comes home with me everyday, my mom knows him. There's just something about him that makes me nervous when Im around him.

"Ya, Luhan!" He said chasing after me. Soccer practice had just finished. As usual, he waits for me. "Why do you always wait for me?".

"I don't know. Why do you hate me so much?" Sehun said in a sarcastic tone.

"Because your annoying." I said bluntly.

We sat on the bus stop again, waiting for the bus. I brought out my rubix cube to let time pass faster. Sehun sat beside me, he watched my hands as it gracefully held the rubix cube. After minutes the bus finally arrived. Like everyday, we'd walk home together.

I greeted my mom before going up my room. I dropped my bag and sat in the edge of my bed. Then I looked to my window to see Sehun changing. His milky back looked so smooth. What am I talking talking about? I looked up to see Sehun smirking. He grabbed a whiteboard and a pen. He was writing something.

_Like what you see?_

He wrote. I grabbed mine and started writing.

_No, and please wear a shirt._

He laughed.

_Are you sure? You're really red right now._

Crap. Sehun smirked and stood up. He flexed his muscles in front of me. This is wrong. I felt something tight in my pants. Shit. I quickly shut the curtains. I laid down on my bed uncomfortably. What just happened? Does he like me? Or do I like him? I don't know. I will never know.

++++ 

It's been a year since that happened. Non of us spoke about it. But today is my last day in High School. It isn't a school day but we're allowed to use the soccer field for playing, so, I thought it would be nice to play soccer with Sehun before I leave. Since Sehun is 2 years younger, I'll have to wait 2 years before we get together again.

As usual, we sat on the bus stop again. But Sehun didn't tease me. He just sat quietly, watching me.

"You know, I'd miss this." Sehun said.

"What do you mean?"

"If you're gone there'd be no one to tease. I also won't be able to see you play with your rubix cube. You're the first one I've met with such skills."

"Well, we can still viber you know." I said. Well, sure I'd miss this but I'd miss Sehun the most.

The bus arrived and we hopped on. We sat at the very back, again. When we got to our stop, Sehun asked if he could stay at my place for a while since his parents aren't home.

Sehun dropped his bag beside my study table and sat on my bed. I cringed at the sight. I don't like people sitting on my bed, it's unhygienic.

"What's wrong?" Sehun asked.

"You're... You're s-sitting on my bed." I said uncomfortably.

"Oh, sorry." He quickly stood up, and sat on my office chair instead.

I made my bed as Sehun watched.

"Aren't you a germaphobe." He said.

"Im not!" Instead of shutting up he laughed, "What now?!"

"You look cute when you're mad." I tried to control myself from blushing but this is hopeless.

I sat on my bed while resting my head on my hands. Why do I feel this way? Im a boy he's a boy. This is wrong.

"Sehun," he looked at me attentively, "can I tell you something?"

"Okay."

"I know this is wrong, but... I think I love you." I said expecting rejection from him.

"What do you mean you think? I know you do." He stood up from his seat and placed his hands on my thighs. Then he suddenly kissed me. It was sloppy at first but it felt sweet.

Then I felt Sehun pushing me against my bed's mattress in no time. He held my wrists above my head, and started peppering kisses on my collarbone. This felt nice. Then he suddenly sucked on it which caused me to moan.

"You like that, don't you?" Sehun teasingly asked.

"Please stop."

"But your body language tells me that you want more." He said sucking on it harder.

"N-no. Please. My p-parents might hear." Just then I heard my mom calling me.

Sehun let go of me and smirked, "You're lucky you're safe."

I ran down stairs and asked my mom why she called. Then she said Sehun had to go. I went up again to get him. We went out and I walked him to his house.

"So, this is goodbye." I said. He intertwined his fingers with mine.

"Im sorry about a while ago. I can't control myself." Sehun looked down on his shoes. I can sense him being really serious about it.

"I know. Im going to miss you even if you annoy me so much." I said smiling to myself.

"I know." Sehun said. What an idiot.

"Don't forget to tell me about your day at least once or twice a week. Promise?" We stopped on his porch.

"Promise. And one more thing." He placed his hand on the back of my neck and gave me a passionate kiss. _"Goodbye, Luhan."_


End file.
